marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Simon Walterson (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Throg | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Puddlegulp | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , ally of Thor and King Glugwort, Frogs | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Central Park, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human transformed into frog | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Walter Simonson | First = Thor Vol 1 364 | First2 = (as Puddlegulp) (as Throg) | Quotation = ...is that a frog in a Thor costume? Because that's way cute! | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Asgardians of the Galaxy Vol 1 8 | HistoryText = Simon Walterson was a human who was cursed into becoming a frog by a mystic. As Puddlegulp, he aided King Glugwort during the frogs' war with the rats. As the time of the Althing drawed near, the Asgardians wondered where Thor was. He was on Earth having been transformed into a frog, but was still a warrior born. So when a rat attacked him, he easily fought it off. Thor befriended Puddlegulp, who led him to meet King Glugwort. Hildy and the other kids discovered Twilight, and that Loki was up to something involving it. Thor and Puddlegulp arrived in time to drive off Ratso and some others, but not in time to save the king. The other frogs convinced Thor to help them against the rats, and Thor already had a plan. In Asgard, the children told Heimdall of Twilight, and he suspected Loki of even more deviousness. At the Althing, the Grand Thane called for the sons of Odin to step forward. Loki was there promptly, laughing to himself about Thor's absence, until the Thunder God stepped forward as well. Thor's plan to find the alligators in the sewers was successful, except for the presence of the Piper, who promptly took control of Thor's amphibian body. To aid the frogs in Thor's battle with the rats, Thor led the alligators to the surface. Back in Asgard, Loki was suspicious of the Thor that had appeared at the Althing, and followed him and Heimdall back to Heimdall's home. The alligators made short work of the rats, and in Asgard Loki discovered that the false Thor was really Harokin. As Thor left the frogs, Puddlegulp stopped him and told Thor his secret. Thor returned to the alley and lifted Mjolnir, transforming in a Thunder Frog. When Thor in the form of Sigurd Jarlson was walking through Central Park, he was met by Puddlegulp and some of the other frogs of Central Park. The children were astonished by the fact that not only were the frogs coming to Jarlson, but they also talked to him as well. Jarlson explained that these frogs were old friends of his. The frogs told Jarlson something troubling indeed and when he told the children he had to leave, they told him that they knew he was really Thor. He was astonished, however they said that their father figured that Sigurd was some super-hero, and that they got a peak at Mjolnir that he had been carrying in his gym bag while he was sleeping. When they promised to keep his identity a secret, Sigurd transformed himself into Thor and rushed off into the sewers below. Having been told by Puddlegulp that there was a massacre going on down there, Thor decided to investigate. Thor then discovered the Morlocks massacred perpetrated by the Marauders. | Powers = Amphibian Physiology: Being a frog, Puddlegulp had all the abilities associated with the amphibious species. He still retained his human intellect and memories, but was unable to converse with humans; he could only communicate with frogs and other similar animals. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Frogjolnir: A sliver of Mjolnir which transformed into a miniature version of Mjolnir, and granted Puddlegulp the powers of Thor. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Frogs Category:Amphibian Form